Y luego dicen que los jóvenes no entienden
by Belu-Saku
Summary: 10 drabbles de BelFran, 69Fran y JillFran
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, estos drabbles fueron hechos para la tabla de mision_insana (lj) con el tema de Fantasía. Ya esta completa, así que decidi subirla de esta forma... porque se me dio la gana, vamos xD

Loa drabbles son una mezcla de Bel/Fran (mayoritariamente) y 69Fran (para Tsubame-san ^^), y algun Jill/Fran... y no, no estoy obsesionada con Fran (mentira xD) solo que me gusto la idea de llenar el fandom con otros personajes de los cuales casi no hay historias en español... Sin mas rollos comenzamos: (el 1º es BF, los otros dos son 69F)

**Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Amano-sensei...

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

#1: _Dragón_

**Título:** _Se empieza por lo grande_

.

Como era costumbre, en el castillo de Varia, siempre había discusiones, asesinatos, enfrentamientos con mano armada, alguien incendiado… todo lo normal para un grupo de asesinos.

Pero, lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, no era del todo normal.

-¿¡Eh!

-Lo que ha oído, Bel-senpai, me gustaría que mi caja tuviese un animal realmente poderoso, como yo. –sentenciaba orgulloso, aunque su falta de expresión no le acompañaba

-Ushishishi~ no seas crío. Justamente tu caja sería la más especial ¿no?

-Senpai, usted no lo entiende. Aunque es normal para un príncipe caído no comprenderlo porque…

Pero antes de terminar la frase, sintió como varios cuchillos se le clavaban en el brazo. El más pequeño sólo les miro despreocupado y luego dirigió su vista a la del rubio

-Entonces… ¿Puedo buscar una nueva caja?

-No. Y agradece que hoy estoy de buen humor porque sino… -vio como el pequeño se sacaba los cuchillos y los tiraba al suelo sin el más mínimo cuidado- maldito crío… ahora sí que te la has ganado

Y así, como cualquier día normal en Varia, el príncipe saco su caja de armas e hizo que Mink atacase al peli verde que había creado varias ilusiones, por lo que ningún ataque le hizo daño. Por su parte, el rubio, aún más cabreado, comenzó a correrle por todo el castillo tirando sus cuchillos a quien le apareciese en su camino. Hasta que por su mala suerte, o tontería, se entero Squalo y les amenazó con que si seguían así les encadenaría, por lo que optaron por parar y alejarse del peli plateado, que parecía más molesto de lo normal.

En su camino a sus habitaciones, Fran termino por romper el silencio con un

-Pero si no me dejas cambiar de caja… al menos ¿puedo tener una mascota?

-No. Además, si la tuvieses, estarías todo el día encima suya y…

-¿Y?

-Y nada, da igual, ahora fuera de mi vista.

-Pero si no me deja cambiar la caja ni tener una mascota… ¿puedo jugar con Mink? –el otro le envió una mirada fulminante, y aunque su flequillo le tapase los ojos, Fran comprendió perfectamente la respuesta- senpai…

-Ushishishi~ Y entonces ¿qué animal de caja quieres y por qué?

-Un dragón y porque por ejemplo, para los romanos era considerado un símbolo de poder y sabiduría. Y además, Sigfrido en el cantar de los nibelungos tuvo un dragón… bueno más bien lo mato y se baño con su sangre para hacerse inmortal. Pero el caso es que la mayoría de las culturas antiguas lo consideraban casi como un Dios… además dicen _"Hasta que hayas amado a un animal, una parte de tu alma estará dormida"_… (1)

-Me da igual, quédate con tu caja y listo y además no tendrás una mascota porque yo lo digo y punto.

Fran suspiró resignado, aunque aún le quedaba un arma que nunca fallaba.

Se acercó al mayor sigilosamente y, luego de ponerse en puntillas, le dio un beso mientras le quitaba el arma de caja y se la escondía en su bolsillo. Ni más bien se la guardaba y cortaba el beso tuvo que salir corriendo porque una lluvia de cuchillos se hizo presente y destrozaban todo lo que tenían delante.

Bueno, si su senpai no le permitía tener un dragón, tampoco una mascota, al menos jugaría con Mink, intentando no tocarle la cola, aunque su prioridad en ese momento era escapar y pensar en una manera de abrir la caja.

-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

#2: _Hada_

**Título:** _La inocencia del pequeño es el disfrute del mayor._

.

Era un día lluvioso, por lo que los Kokuyo habían decidido quedarse dentro de su "casa". El guardián de la niebla Vongola se encontraba sentado en uno de sus enormes sillones cercanos a una de las ventanas, sobre sus piernas se sentaba un pequeño niño de pelo verde que no despegaba su vista del cuento que estaba leyendo.

-Dime, Fran ¿por qué tienes que estar sentado sobre mis piernas?

-Porque así, el maestro, podrá leerme el libro

-Pero ¿tú no sabes leer o qué?

-Claro que sé leer, Maestro, es solo que me gusta que me lea usted…

-Kufufu~ pero luego quiero que me dejes en paz

-Ok~

El mayor tomó el libro y comenzó a contarle la historia, no era muy especial, era la típica historia en la que un hada le cumplía un deseo a un niño. A pesar de ser una historia tan corriente, el menor se quedó encantado y no dejaba de hacer preguntas referente a la historia

-Maestro… ¿es verdad que si le pides un deseo a un hada, ella te lo cumple? –decía emocionado

-… Claro –decía no muy convencido el peli azul, sabía que era un niño y no debía de destrozarle la ilusión- Pero sólo si eres un niño bueno…

-Yo soy un niño bueno… -el pequeño se giró y le miro a los ojos, el mayor se sorprendió bastante, era la primera vez que veía en esos ojos inexpresivos tanto brillo- ¿cualquier deseo?

-Sí… cualquiera.

El niño saltó de sus piernas, cogió el libro y salió corriendo de la habitación. El ilusionista con ojos bicolores se quedó sentado mirando la puerta que acababa de ser cerrada. Sin pensarlo, esbozó una sonrisa, el pequeño le resultaba realmente divertido y esa inocencia era algo que nunca había visto. Si de verdad existiesen las hadas, hubiese querido que estas cumpliesen el deseo del niño. Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la ventana, realmente había veces que a él le gustaría mantener esa inocencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

#3: _Magia_

**Título:** _Hasta que algún día me veas como algo más_

.

-¿El ilusionismo es igual que la magia, Maestro?

-No… últimamente estas muy distraído, pequeño… creo que el amor te ha afectado

-¿El amor…? yo no estoy enamorado de nadie…

-Kufufufu~ Sí claro… bueno dejemos ese tema aparte y sigamos con la lección.

El más joven miro desinteresado el lugar y optó por seguir practicando la ilusión que su maestro le había pedido, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea

-Maestro… Bel-senpai no me deja tener una mascota pero ¿usted me dejaría?

-No, además no tendrías tiempo de cuidarla –sentenció molesto, odiaba que su alumno nombrase al príncipe

-Es igual que mi senpai, maestro. Siempre diciéndome que no… pero ¿puedo crearla mediante una ilusión?

El mayor le miró medio molesto, odiaba con toda su alma que lo comparasen con el rubio, no es que le cayese mal, es sólo que le molestaba que su alumno se fijase en alguien como él

-Te dejaré si pasas una prueba -antes que el otro preguntase, él ya se había dado vuelta e ido del lugar.

Fran corrió hasta la casa de la montaña que tenían los Kokuyo, lo único que debía hacer era superar una prueba, sólo eso y ya tendría su tan adorada mascota. Al llegar no vio a nadie, pero entonces recordó que se habían ido de compras. Buscó a su maestro pero no le encontró, comenzó a cuestionarse dónde estaría hasta que un golpe en la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Fran, abre la maldita puerta. Va, que tienes que volver –reconocería su voz a kilómetros

-¿Bel-senpai? –se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió- ¿qué hace aquí?

-Tú que te has olvidado el móvil en el castillo y cómo vieron que estaban incomunicados contigo me han enviado aquí para que te llevase de vuelta.

-Pero… mi mascota –dijo en un susurro decepcionado- está bien, ahora cogeré mis cosas.

El rubio entró y se fue hasta el cuarto del chico para ayudarlo con las cosas. Le vio en todo momento muy decepcionado y optó por

-Fran –le llamó- ven aquí –se sentó en la cama y le hizo una señal para que fuese hasta ahí. El pequeño obedeció –vamos a jugar un rato –le dijo mientras lo cogía y lo tumbaba en la cama

-S-senpai –intentaba resistirse mientras se mordía el labio para controlarse y no entregarse directamente al rubio.

El príncipe tomo el rostro del pequeño y lo acercó al suyo. Por su parte, el ilusionista cerró sus ojos fuertemente pero no se resistió. A escasos centímetros, se detuvo y sólo le beso la mejilla. Luego se levantó y con un movimiento de su mano, el pequeño quedo profundamente dormido.

Alrededor del genio de los Varia, apareció toda una neblina violeta y comenzó a desvanecerse dando lugar a Mukuro. Este miró al chico acostado en la cama. Se dio la vuelta, no quería verle, no soportaba saber que Fran estaba enamorado de alguien más. Si hubiese una magia con tal de deshacer eso, él la usaría, pero mientras tanto debía esperar a que el peli verde se desenamorase, aunque no sabía muy bien cuando sería eso, pero mientras la magia del amor estuviese presente él no podría hacer nada, sólo reemplazar al rubio y darse la esperanza que al que veía era a su maestro y no al príncipe.

.

.

1- _Hasta que hayas amado a un animal, una parte de tu alma estará dormida_: esta frase es de Anatole France

Vale, esta es la primera parte, ahora subo las siguientes... espero que sean de su agrado ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, aqui la segunda parte~ aqui el 1º es 69F; 2º JF; y 3º BF...

**Disclaimer:** Sí, Reborn! sigue sin pertenecerme, es obra de Amano-sensei...

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

#4: _Glamour_

**Título:** _El glamour es un dote natural_

.

-¿Qué significa esta palabra, Maestro? –decía el pequeño Fran señalándole un libro al recién nombrado

-¿Glamour?… Esta palabra significa: "Encanto sensual que fascina"

-Encanto… sensual… que… ¿fasci-qué? –intentaba repetir el niño

-Fascina…

-Fasci… na… que palabra fea, debe ser algo malo

-No lo es… -miro al niño que seguía viendo el libro- pensaba que había dicho que ya no leerías más los libres de príncipes y princesas…

-Es que en los libros pone que los príncipes siempre defienden a su princesa y que matan a un dragón ¿eso significa que son héroes? ¿Puedo ser yo también un príncipe? –decía ilusionado el pequeño, en ese momento, Mukuro pensó que mentirle al pequeño no s ería algo tan mal

-Claro que sí –y dicho esto le cogió entre sus brazos y lo levantó a la altura de su rostro para poder mirarle a los ojos- ¿Sabías que los príncipes son glamorosos?

-¿De verdad? Yo quiero conocer a uno… deben ser geniales…

Al pasar unos cuantos años, se daría cuenta de lo equivocado que podía estar, no en el sentido que defendía que los príncipes eran geniales sino en el que los cuentos no siempre dicen la verdad

-Jill-senpai… -el recién nombrado le miro- ¿Por qué Bel-senpai es así?

-Porque ya le viene dado por la naturaleza… además ¿no crees qué es mejor así?

-¿Eh?

-¿Realmente te imaginas a Belphegor como el típico príncipe de los cuentos que esta sobre un caballo blanco y que rescata a la princesa dando su vida por ella, peleando con dragones y hechiceros?

-… No lo creo… aunque molaría, así podría ser una persona glamorosa como en los cuentos…

-Ushishishi~ –ambos miraron al que acababa de interrumpir la conversación- no hablen de la gente cuando esta no se encuentra en frente y además… -le lanzó un ramo de flores a Fran- ahí tienes tus flores así luego no vas protestando por ahí…

Mientras el príncipe daba una de sus típicas sonrisas y su hermano suspiraba debido al aburrimiento, Fran miró las flores y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, a veces no era necesario que tu príncipe apareciese en un caballo blanco y te salvase, a veces sólo hacía falta algo tan simple como unas flores para darte cuenta de lo divertido que era conocer a un príncipe de verdad, o a dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

#5: _Búsqueda._

**Título:** _El reflejo es similar pero no igual._

.

Que Belphegor y Rasiel eran iguales, nadie lo negaba. Desde que eran pequeños siempre habían tenido que soportar el que nadie les reconociese, ni sus propios padres. Varias veces se habían intercambiado su ropa con la esperanza que alguien les reconociera, pero nunca nadie lo logró. A estas alturas de sus vidas, aunque habían abandonado la búsqueda de ese persona especial que les diferenciase, la esperanza aún se mantenía.

Así fue como Jill llegó hasta el castillo de Varia. Habían estado hablando con su hermano sobre lo aburridos que estaban y como su vida era más difícil que la del otro, por lo que decidieron intercambiarse los papeles por un día. Belphegor se fue al castillo de su hermano y Jill al del menor.

El día había transcurrido como siempre, ninguno de los dos había sido reconocido por ninguno de sus compañeros, y tuvieron que pasar por todo lo que él otro pasaba constantemente. Jill, ya hartó del lugar, se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano mientras se cuestionaba el cómo era que nadie les podía reconocer si no eran tan iguales. Llegó al cuarto, entró y cerró la puerta furioso. Se sorprendió que no estuviese sólo en la habitación

-Ah, Bel-senpai –decía el ilusionista agachado frente a unos cajones, sin mirarle- lo siento es que usted me dijo que buscase su revista pero no la encuentro y… -se dio la vuelta para mirarle- ¿eh?

El pequeño se levantó y se acercó a su senpai. Le miró de manera interrogante durante varios segundos hasta que el al final dijo, con su característica inexpresividad

-Jill-senpai ¿qué hace vestido de Bel-senpai?

-Ushishishi, no digas tonterías… -pero antes de terminar la frase, los dedos de Fran se posaron sobre sus labios

-Sé que es usted, Jill-senpai. Ni se parece al príncipe falso, además sus labios son mucho más grandes al igual que su cabello, y aunque tenga el mismo peinado de Bel-senpai, usted es muy diferente. Hasta es unos centímetros más alto… y podría seguir, tienen muchas diferencias

El mayor de los príncipes se quedó sin habla, la persona que tanto habían buscado estaba ahí, frente a él. Claro que nunca se imaginó que tuviese unos diez años menos y fuese de su mismo sexo, pero ya le daba igual, le había encontrado. Con una de sus manos le quitó el sombrero y con la otra le revolvió un poco los pelos, de manera cariñosa. Le dio una sonrisa pero, antes que dijese algo, uno de los miembros llamó al ilusionista. Decidió apartarse de la puerta y él pequeño salió, no sin antes ponerse el sombrero y despedirse.

El príncipe cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella, no sabría explicar la emoción que le hacía que alguien le reconociese. Suspiró y sonrió, debería de cambiar más veces con su hermano

-Que suerte tienes, Bel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

#6: _Príncipe Azul_

**Título:** _No elegimos nuestro amor pero si a quien dárselo._

.

Luego de una charla que había tenido con MM sobre cómo sería su príncipe azul, se dio cuenta que todo lo que él deseaba era totalmente contrario a lo que era su senpai

-Me gustaría una persona racional, amable, que no se burle de mi, que no me insulte, que no me tire cuchillos, que me haga caso, que no se crea el centro del mundo, que sea honesto, que me diga que me quiere, que no tenga una mente retorcida, que me deje estar arriba, que me deje llevar lo que quiera en la cabeza…

Suspiró y comenzó a mirar el cielo a través de la ventana. Simplemente, debía admitir que su príncipe azul no era el rubio, sino cualquier otro. Este era demasiado contrario a lo que él deseaba. Lo único que debía hacer era olvidarlo o reemplazarlo por otro pero no lo logró, por mucho que lo intentó sacárselo de la cabeza o al menos auto convencerse que su senpai no era lo suficientemente bueno para él, no lo logró.

Ya frustrado porque se aburría y quería ver a su senpai, aunque lo negase, decidió dejar de mirar por la ventana y se dirigió al cuarto del príncipe. Al llegar allí, tocó la puerta pero no hubo respuesta por lo que decidió entrar. La habitación se encontraba vacía. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada y luego se fue hasta la mesita que se encontraba al lado de la cama, cogió una pequeña cajita y cuando estaba por abrirla, le llamó la atención una nota en la que decía que no abriese la caja en su habitación, que saliese de ahí y que no molestase.

El ilusionista volvió a suspirar y salió de la habitación para ir a la suya. Al llegar , siguió criticando al guardián de la tormenta y luego decidió abrirla. De dentro salió un animal muy pequeñito con forma de hámster que no dejaba de moverse en su mano. Fran casi grita de felicidad al notar que tenía una nueva mascota; la acercó a su mejilla y la acarició suavemente.

A veces se sentía culpable por hacerle cargo de todo a su senpai, pero de algo de lo que estaba claro era que definitivamente uno no elegía de quien enamorarse pero si realmente tuviese la oportunidad de hacerlo, volvería a escoger a Belphegor.

-Gracias senp… no… gracias mi príncipe azul…

Ahora habría que esperar a ver si lograba que él otro apareciese sobre un caballo y unos ramos de flores.

.

.

Ok! solo me faltan 4 ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Y los últimos 4 drabbles! el 1º BFJ; 2º 69F; 3º BF... y J...; y el 4º es un BFJ... aunque sean mios, debo admitir que adoro el _#10 Héroe_

**Disclaimer:** Reborn! sigue sin pertenecerme, sino que es obra de Amano-sensei...

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

#7: _Damisela en Peligro_

**Título:** _¡Él me pertenece!_

.

-¡Me pertenece a mí! –fue el grito que resonó en toda la habitación.

Desde hacía ya un tiempo, ambos gemelos ya no competían por cosas como las carreras, lo estudios… no, ahora competían por cierto ilusionista que era la única persona capaz de reconocerlos. Ninguno de los dos admitiría que esa tonta competición había empezado, no sólo por el hecho que el peli verde era capaz de reconocerlos, sino que habían empezado a tener sentimientos por el chico, que no admitirían ni aunque su vida dependiese de ellos

-Jill, no tienes oportunidad de ganarme

-Ja, ya quisieras, Bel… yo siempre te derrotaré

Y así, habían sacado sus cajas de arma y estaban destruyendo todo a su paso hasta que

-¡Ah!

Sólo hizo falta un pequeño quejido para que ambos parasen y mirasen a la figura que acababa de producirlo, aunque sabían quién era.  
En la puerta, se encontraba Fran con un murciélago en uno de sus hombros y un visón en el otro. Ambos animales se miraban furiosos y cada uno intentaba tirar al chico hacia su lado. Sin querer, una de las llamas que fueron lanzadas, paro en el sombrero de Fran que empezó a incendiarse. Pero la gota que colmo el vaso fue cuando, Mink, se acercó al rostro del ilusionista y le lamió la mejilla, algo que el murciélago también hizo. Claro que ambos príncipes en ese momento decidieron haber matado a sus mascotas. Se acercaron y cada uno cogió la suya. Jill aprovechó y mientras le sacaba el sombrero, o lo que quedaba de él, atrajo al pequeño hasta él y casi rozando sus labios le dijo

-No se preocupe, mi damisela, yo le protegeré –viendo la corta distancia, Bel decidió intervenir y jalar a Fran hasta él

-Ya te he dicho que no te pertenece, además en todo caso sería mi damisela no la tuya, además ¡Yo le protegeré de todos los peligros que haya! - ambos se miraron con odio, no permitirían que él otro ganase

-Pero… senpai yo no puedo ser una damisela, porque soy un chico y además –se le había ocurrido un plan mientras los otros dos discutían. Se llevo su dedo pulgar a la boca, pero sin meterlo, agachó su mirada y con la voz más uke que tenía dijo- mi único peligro son ustedes dos

A ambos, se les aceleró el corazón a una velocidad increíble y sintieron como un hilo de sangre se les caía por la nariz. Se la limpiaron y volvieron a empezar su tonta competencia. No dejarían que él otro pusiese un dedo en lo que les pertenecía.

Definitivamente, sería una damisela o no, algo que sabía era que adoraba molestar a los dos príncipes y verlos a estos dos compitiendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

#8: _Debes salvar a…_

**Título:** _A veces sólo hay que tender una mano._

.

Cuando Fran se enteró que su Maestro se debía infiltrar en la base de los Millefiore para sacar la mayor información posible, no supo porque, pero sintió que algo iba a ir mal. Paso un tiempo hasta que su corazonada se hizo realidad. Su Maestro había sido descubierto, no era algo nuevo, en realidad sabían que Byakuran había empezado a sospechar de Leonardo Lippi. Cuando se enteró que su Maestro había sido por fin descubierto, acudió en su ayuda, sabía que él otro era alguien poderoso, y otra vez había algo que le decía que si no le ayudaba sería la última vez que vería al hombre con pelo de piña en su vida.

Aunque le ayudo a escapar, él no interfirió en la pelea, sino que a una distancia considerable hizo uso de sus ilusiones para lograr engañar al hombre de pelo blanco, y lo logró. Aprovechó una de ellas para ayudar a su Maestro a escapar del lugar y también le curó la herida del ojo derecho. Aunque esa no fue la única vez que le ayudo… también fue gracias a él por lo que el guardián de la niebla Vongola había logrado salir de Vendice y también fue gracias a él que él otro pudiera recuperarse tan rápido.

A veces, Fran pensaba que aunque fuese un niño, como le decía todo el mundo, en realidad daba igual. Él había ayudado a mucha gente, incluyendo al peli azul, y había logrado muchas cosas.

Definitivamente, daba igual la edad y el poder, hay veces que para ayudar a alguien solo basta con tenderle la mano para levantarle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

#9: _¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!_

**Título:** _Antes que nos matemos_

.

-Es su culpa –gritaron al unísono los guardianes de la tormenta y de la niebla

-Ya me lo han dicho quince veces… -decía el mayor de los príncipes- si tan mal se llevan ¿por qué están juntos?

Ambos guardianes se quedaron mirándole sin saber muy bien que responder. Al cabo de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, el menor de los rubios decidió hablar

-Para eso estamos aquí contigo, Jill…

-Jill-senpai… de verdad que…

-Necesitamos tu ayuda –volvieron a decir al unísono

El recién nombrado suspiró, no es que le molestase ayudarlos, es sólo que era más divertido verlos pelear entre ellos que haciendo otra cosa. Además, ellos eran el tipo de pareja que no podían estar un segundo sin discutir

-Y yo… ¿qué ganaría?

-Ganarías ayudar a tu hermoso hermano –respondía Belphegor muy feliz- además –cogió a Fran de la cintura y lo acercó hacia él- sino soy yo quien le aguante, nadie lo hará

-No es verdad… -el chico se soltó del agarre y se acercó al mayor de los rubios- aún tengo a Jill-senpai.

Y así, comenzó otra larga discusión en la que no se resolvía nada, pero Jill debía admitir que le divertía bastante verlos así, además ya resolverían sus problemas luego en la cama. Claro que primero debería de ayudarles a al menos no matarse antes que llegue la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

#10: _Héroe_

**Título:** _Quiero ser un héroe._

.

Desde que era pequeño, Fran siempre había soñado con ser un gran héroe. Siempre se la pasaba pensando en diferentes poses que hacer o distintos lemas que decir.

Mientras más pasaban los años, su afición a los superhéroes aumentaba. A la vez que eso sucedía, había descubierto que él no era muy normal, no por el cabello, sino que había aprendido a utilizar ilusiones. No es que con eso él ya se podría llamar a sí mismo un Héroe, pero ahora estaba cada vez más cerca.

Pero… ¿qué paso? Muy fácil, después de aprender lo poderosa que era su técnica, se le fue concedido uno de los anillos del infierno, como reconocimiento de su poder. Aunque en ningún momento se expresó contento o enojado, en su interior había una gran alegría por el simple hecho que le habían reconocido como alguien poderoso, sin importar su temprana edad. Luego vino un suceso que cambió su vida, y fue la aparición de Byakuran y la muerte de los Arcobalenos. Con esto su vida dio un giro. Apareció Varia para reclutarle como guardián de la niebla y poco a poco su vida cambió. Pasó por diferentes fases como la de ayudar a su Maestro a sobrevivir de Byakuran, aprender a huir y a cerrar la boca cuando era necesario, aunque esta última casi nunca se cumplía.

Aún así…

-¡Que te he dicho que mi Visone Tempesta es mucho más fuerte que tus bichos! –gritaba Belphegor a su hermano mayor

-¡Mentira! –se defendía el otro rubio- ¡Mis Pipistrello Tempesta son mucho mejores, más fuertes y mucho más guapos que tú rata!

-¿¡Qué has dicho!

Los gemelos siguieron discutiendo con la misma intensidad con la que habían empezado hacía dos horas. Fran suspiró y miro a sus superiores, realmente había veces que no les entendía.

Se levantó de la silla, donde había permanecido esas dos horas, y se dirigió a sus senpais. Como siempre, él tendría que detenerlos. En esos momentos era cuando él pensaba que no era necesario tener un disfraz, ni ser muy fuerte, ni conocido… había veces que con el simple hecho de frenar una pelea, uno ya era un héroe.

* * *

.

Bueno, ya he acabado la nueva tabla ^^, ahora la proxima que subire es sobre los Arcobalenos~ Espero que les haya gustado, y si no, espero que me dejen un review preguntando dudas, sugerencias, dandome criticas, lanzando tomates, todo eso ayuda a mejorar... asi que acepto cualquier tipo de review (mientras no sea amenaza de muerte xD) y nos leemos en los proximos drabbles! ^^


End file.
